Resident Evil: Cobra
by MaliceMars
Summary: Billy had found his way back through the forest into Raccoon City. But the nightmare he suffered in the Arklay Mountains was just the beginning... Ever wonder to Billy Coen after Resident Evil 0? Well, this is my take to that story.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil nor any of it's characters, they all belong to Capcom.**

**Alright, so yeah not give to much away. I decided to write this story because I just recently played Resident Evil 0 again for like the 100th time and I really liked the character Billy and hated that we never got a better look into what happened to him. So here is what I think happened. I've created a new character to go with my story and added a few more to keep it going. I will try to keep it going along with the games till it's current one, so I'm playing each game, taking notes, etc. To make this perfect. Also I know a lot of people ship RebeccaXBilly and I do too but in this story he sees her has a little sister after everything. Decided to pair him with my character so please don't kill me. More pairings will happen just not so BAM, but you will get a slight look, hopefully. So please Read and Review and tell me what you think or what you would like to see. xoxo.**

Key**:**

_(Italics = Inner thoughts)_

September 29, 1998

Raccoon City

Introduction

_**Billy**_

Billy had found his way back through the forest into Raccoon City. He had been hiding out in one of the S.T.A.R.S homes. Rebecca Chambers. He been waiting for the perfect time to escape and flee Raccoon. By the time he had made it out of the forest and into town without being noticed all the S.T.A.R.S had gone missing and the town had turned into a mess. He had tracked down Rebecca's home in hopes to hide there till he himself could flee. With no money or a name it was pretty hard to travel away. He made due with what Rebecca had in her apratment and had found a small stash of cash in a cookie jar which he used to of course prepare for his leave.

But the nightmare he suffered in the Arklay Mountains was just the beginning. There was a outbreak in the city and the people began to be infected with the virus just has he had seen in those labs. His hideout was no longer safe and he had to get moving. For days he could hear the gun shots from afar but they had died down in the last two. Today you couldn't hear much but the song of the dead.

Uggggghhh. Bam.

_Damn another one._

Billy shot the women who slowly had approched him. He heard a few shots being fired.

_So we still got some people kickin' in this town. Luck to them._

He had been seraching for a workable car to get out of this hole, but no such luck. Either they were broken down or wouldn't start. Turning the corner he saw a few zombies moving away from the gun store...

_Maybe the finished another meal. Sick bastards. Umbrella will fall for this. Maybe.. _

Decided to go into the store for a few extra clips of ammo if any were left in this town.

Billy halfed smiled when he realized it was a gun shop. He saw it was mostly cleared out but there was still few cases of ammo around. He just need some handgun ones and just as he was going to leave. Three case of ammo underneath the booth.

_Whoo hooo my lucky day.. now to find a car and leave this town. _

Billy took the ammo and walked outside scanning the area for anymore of those monsters. As he took a step toward the street once more he heard a car and saw a flash of head lights.

_Shit._

Billy jumped out of the way.

_**Emily**_

"Hurry it up Emily! We don't have much time." Her father screamed up to her.

"Shit, Shit, Shit." She gather her bag put two items in. Her laptop and charger. She never left without them. She also grabed few small items and some clothes. They were fleeing the city, monsters had over run Raccoon. All she could think was, _"They should have listened to S.T.A.R.S." _She pulled her bag on and ran down the stairs and met her father, they had to get out. They had made good time, but with everyone in town wanting to leave they ended running back into town and hiding hoping for help to come. That was not the case.

Emily looked up, her father had been gone too long. She was tinkering on her laptop again, hacking into files of the RPD and re-reading some old newspaper. She found all the S.T.A.R.S files and read the reports again and again. She knew all about the Mansion and how no one believed them.

_Bet money they are kicking their asses for not believeing them. Wait.. they wouldn't be, they're dead. Everything points to Umbrella. _

Emily's small laugh disappeared. She had even run into files of a Billy Coen. Chambers reported him dead and that was enough for the whole country.

_Guessing they were more worried about the zombie thing getting out._

She sighed. She even took the time into looking into Billy Coen and that file was US based but she still got in. She couldn't believe he killed those people. Not alone and that the other officers could not stop him.

_This is why I have nightmares. Ha. Seems like another cover up of people. Though honestly I wouldn't mind death row right now. _

She shook her head. Life is life. She kept reading different files and decided to re-read the names of S.T.A.R.S member at least the ones that survived.

_Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Brad Vickers._ _Nice names._

She shifted her spot and moved the laptop when she acciedently hit a button. Looking back at the screen she read: _S.T.A.R.S have been corrupted and must be in complete supervision. Umbrella will be helping in this mission... _She laughed all S.T.A.R.S will go into hiding now. But it's good to know there are some sane people out there not believing Umbrella. She's living the hell they described now and she would back them up any day. She sighed once more. Her father wasn't back yet, he said he would be. He was out looking for a workable car to get out now that there really wasn't any other living people around. She shut her laptop. They were hiding in a old dinner, and she still felt bad she was using the wifi and electric. But then again who would care? She stuffed it back in, her father told her not to take it but she was a hacker and what is a hacker with no computer? She sat back and stared out counting to back from 10.

_10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. _She heard the door open.

"Dad?"

"Emily! Yes, I've found us a car and few extra items." She looked to her fathers hands. A big bag? "Emily I've found another gun and I want for you to keep it on you."

"I don't know how to use it."

"I'm hoping it won't come to that. But take an extra clip and put it somewhere safe." Her father handed her both items. She stuck the extra clip in her boot and the gun in her pants. She was lucky to be wearing black tights with a pair of shorts now somewhat ripped up. A white tank and her black jacket and her combat boots, which had taken her forever to find online two years ago, they fit comfortable and she could move in them that was all she needed. She pulled her backpack on and tied it to her waist. She wasn't leaving it behind.

"Emily you insist to bring that thing with you?" Her father looked at her. She watched him strap on his handgun and two extra clips on the his belt and strap on the other gun he found, she could tell it was a shot gun. No extra clips. Oh boy.

"Of course dad, I can't leave without it." She said to him. To add she looked back and realized she never told her dad anything about what she was doing on her laptop, the hacking and reading secret files from the RPD database. He would freak if he knew what she was hacking into this time. Maybe later she would tell him.

"Okay Emily here's the deal. I saw some Umbrella uniform around and heard through their radio they are blasting Raccoon completely we only have till sunrise."

"What?!"

"Shhh quiet, don't look at me like that, they can and they will. I found us a car so lets go."

She couldn't believe it, blasting Raccoon 's how they were going to fix everything.

_Bastards._

She thought as she sild into the car.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil nor any of it's characters, they all belong to Capcom.**

Key**:**

_(Italics = Inner thoughts)_

September 29, 1998

Raccoon City

Escape

_**Emily**_

RAWWRRR! S.T.A.R.S!

"What was that?" Emily asked. Looking out of the window of the rushing car. Her father didn't answer her. Hopefully they would not find out. They were moving around town, it was over run by the monsters, the poor people.

"We need fuel to get out there's not much left." Her father broke through her thoughts. She shifted in her seat as he pulled into the gas station. Hopefully some fuel was left. The car stopped next to the pump and stepped out of the car. Her father shut the car and for a moment everything froze.

"Okay Emily, you stay here and lock the doors. I'll turn the pump on and start fueling, if anything happens you run okay, just run and get out." Her father shut the door after nodding and from the window she saw her dad whisper I love you.

_**David**_

He mouthed the words 'I love you' to his daughter and turned eyeing the area. He walked carefully away from the car and toward the shop. The door was hanging loosely but it didn't seem to have any of those monsters around. He stepped inside scanning the area with his gun in hand.

_All I have to do is get around the counter and turn the pump on. That's it. _David walked foward spin toward each lane checking for any sort of movement. Nothing.

He walked behind the counter and to the resigter, everything looked like it was still running, he fliped the switch and saw the pumps outside come to life. He fliped pump 3 and saw the meter waiting.

_That was easy. Too easy but I'm not done yet._

David quickly made his way around the counter and back to the car his eyes scanning everything he possibly could. He smiled to his daughter who looked relived to see him.

He opened the fuel tank and pulled the nozzel and started fueling. His daughter Emily open the window.

"Everything good?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I just want to get you and me out of here." He smiled at his daughter, they had been stuck in this town for too long hoping for help that was never going to come.

Ugghhh. Swish. Step. Ughhhhh. Step. Ughhh.

David spung his head around to see three zombies heading right to him. _Fuck this. _He pulled the nozzel out and shut the tank. But he was not quick enough a forth came around and grabbed him. He hit the zombie with his elbow and turned and shot him in the chest but it still came at him. He shot three more times but they all kept coming. Then he heard Emily yell, "Dad shoot them in the head."

_**Emily**_

She yelled at her father. She remembered from the reports, espeically the one from Jill Valentine. They had to be shot in the head. She watch as her father listened and quickly got into the car.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, lets get out of here."

Emily agreed they had to leave now. It was crazy and she had had enough of it already. Her father turned into another street when she saw a figure step into the street. "DAD! LOOK OUT!" The car spung out of control and everything went black.

_**Billy**_

Billy watch as the car took a spin and halted. It had to be people, _Unless those things can drive now. _He chuckled to himself. Standing he slowly walked over to the stalled car, he could still hear the engine running. Looking inside he saw two people a male and a female. Walking over to the drivers side he opened the door.

"Hey, are you okay?" He tapped the gentalmen but nothing, _Must have hit his head on the wheel. Tsk.I can't leave them here to die. Even though they almost killed me. _

Billy sighed and began to move the man into the back seat. He could at least drive them out of town and disappear again. He took a look at the girl she seemed fine he laid her back against the seat and shifted the front seat to fit his height.

_Least it's a working car Billy, just drive and get out as quickly as possible, maybe before they even wake up. Could leave them just outside and they'll be safe._

Billy shook his head and started driving the car.

Raccoon was a mess. Streets blocked off, zombies over running one street and no sign of the exit. Billy was into his own thoughts he didn't realize the girl was waking up.

"Ugh, Dad what happened?" She said softly. Billy looked over and saw her open her eyes and turned to look over and terror flashed in her eyes. "AH! Who are you? Where's my dad?"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. You and your pops almost ran me over an hour ago. Unless you wanted me to leave you and you father there for dead then by all means I can take you folk back and make my own way." Billy was saractic but he didn't need this girl getting on his case.

"Wait you were the figure I saw before whatever happened? I thought it was just another one of those zombies."

"Well sorry to disappoint you. Your pops is still knocked out in the back seat." He pointed his thumb back.

"Dad, dad." The girl said but still no response from the old man. She turned back to Billy. "You look familiar."

"Good looking familiar?" Billy joked.

_**Emily**_

She said it before she could stop herself. It couldn't be him, and if it was why would he have helped. She laughed at his joke.

"Never mind I'm just stressed. Thanks for not just leaving us there." She looked to him. And then back to her father.

"Not a problem." She heard him say.

Turning back to her father she tapped him once again, finally hearing a grunt she said, "Dad you're up." She saw him shift.

"What happened? Ugh are you driving... wait who's that?" She laughed a little but began to explain what the man had already told her.

"Ah sorry 'bout that son, It's just you know. Not many people are ALIVE here." her father said. She turned back over and heard the guy respond.

"It's nothing, you guys trying to get out of the city?"

"Yeah, any luck you must have been driving awhile." Her father said.

The car came to a slow stop, "Well most of the roads are blocked and I really can't drive around the heard." Emily watched everything. Her father and the guy were trying to figure a way out. Then she remembered, "OH! I have a map." The voices stopped and she pulled her laptop out and turned it on from sleep mode. There she clicked from the screen to the map she had downloaded earlier.

_**Billy**_

"OH! I have a map." He stopped talking to the older man and turned to the girl who had opened a laptop. _Where did that come from. Oh her bag. _He saw her screen and saw different files and programs and a folder called S.T.A.R.S, Umbrella, Billy? He had no clue and didn't see much else when the map came up.

"Well?" He heard her say.

"Um, well.." He pointed to where they had come from and where he tried and where the blocks were at and even the zombie packs. "This is all blocked out. The only way out is if we get past the block of cars, bad news is we'll have to walk over cars and leave this one behind."

Billy looked at the two and saw the girl was very hesitant with the plan. But her father was thinking on it. Billy leaned back in his seat.

"We'll do it." He heard the man say. "What? Dad are you crazy?"

"We have to get out alive Emily."

Billy watched her settle down and shut her laptop back in to her bag.

"The name is David and that is Emily my daughter, thanks for your help and we could honestly use your help you seem to know your way around."

Billy held his chuckle in, _if you only knew old man. _"I can stick with you guys for a while longer." Billy opened his door and stepped out. "The names Billy."

After figuring what they had on hand Billy drew point. They had to get past this block of cars in the way. David the old man lead the front end and since hearing the girl didn't know how to shoot he left her with the gun and let her stay between them. He brought up the end of this rag tag group.

David was a few feet ahead as they walked. He was closer to the girl he saw her shaking, not because it was cold but she was scared. She reminded him of Rebecca, they looked around the same age. He felt bad for her and what about a mother he didn't know what happened and why it was just her and her father.

"Hey, you okay?" Billy asked her.

"Fine. Just walking in a city full of not dead people." she responded back to him.

"Look here shorty, sarcasim is my thing, relax."

"Oh and the 'dead Billy Coen' knows so much." He froze and she froze realizing what she had said.

"How do you..?" Billy and her had stopped walking.

"HEY you two keep up we're almost at the cars."

The two started walking again in awkward silence. "How did you know?" Billy looked at her keeping pace with her.

"I'm a hacker. While waiting for the none rescue I was hacking into the RPD files and ended up in S.T.A.R.S files and read Chambers report on you. Then looked you up and saw a picture." he saw her take a breath. "I won't tell my dad and as far as the world is concerned you're dead and we can keep it that way. Plus we need your help."

Billy couldn't believe it, just like Rebecca had shocked him so did this girl. Plus he learned Rebecca kept her word and he was a free man.. seeing as the world thought he was dead now.

"Why do you trust me? If you read my file."

"Because I believe what I want, and I don't believe that three other men couldn't stop you from killing a whole town."

"Well, if you say so."

They came up to David ending the topic of him and started to climb on the cars they had to get across to the other side where town exit should be. Coming up to the cars they started to climb, jumping from car to car was fairly easy. He watched the rear and ahead David lead them once again and Emily jumping cars close behind him. He saw it before it happend, the car was wet from blood and she slipped when she took the step. Billy rushed over and grabbed her by the arm and pulled him back toward the car he was on.

"Gotcha.. you know you don't have to make a scene for me to catch you right?" Billy laughed.

"Typical guy." Emily threw back. She walked over to the next car more carefully, Billy saw some movement and then it grabbed her leg.

"Ahhh!"

"Emily!" Both men yelled guns firing at the zombie that got hold of her. Billy leaned down and grabbed her arm pulling her up on the car once more.

"You okay?" Her father asked.

"Yeah lets just please get out of here."

Billy saw her face, she was scared and he couldn't blame her. They countiued across the car and until they reached the end. David jumped down with Billy following and both reached up and grabbed Emily down.

"Well that wasn't to bad." Billy said.

Emily just stared at him.


End file.
